Keira, the Dread Knight
This article is about the monster. For general information, see Keira, the Dread Knight (hero) Keira, The Dread Knight was the second monster ever made available to fight. She can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Keira which comes from the special mission in the Demon Realm, The Rift. You have 48 hours to complete the battle before she escapes. Keira is also obtainable as a general using alchemy. Basic Information * Up to 10 people may participate in the battle * 650,000-750,000 HP (random to each summon) Special Information * Keira has the most defense of any monster. Attacking Keira Keira Power Attack Damage Formula 1,300 + (2 * Attack Stat) + Active General Attack Power + Equipment Attack Power + Magic Attack Power + (up to 90) = Damage Dealt Attack Rewards When using regular attacks against Keira, you will often earn: * 1-3 experience per hit (Sometimes 4 or 6) * 0-100,000 gold per hit (Depends on Level) (Sometimes 200,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit When using power attacks against a Keira, you will often earn: * 4-32 experience per hit * 0-400,000 gold per hit (Sometimes 800,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit After Battle Lore After slaying Keira, you will see the following text: :You see Keira fiercely fending off the attacks of your fellow army members. The group has put together a valiant offensive effort and she is on the verge of defeat. You grip your weapon tightly and wipe the sweat from your brow. This HAS to be the deciding blow. :You gather strength in your tired body and rise to your feet. Keira is busily evading a volley of fire arrows. As she hops back, you see your opening! You rush forth from the right. She sees you but it's too late. She tries to bring her blade down on your head but her wounds have made her slow. You narrowly sidestep her strike and plunge your blade through the jewel on her chest plate. Have you done it? :Keira: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How can you mere mortals defeat me? I am one of the Guardians of Mephistopheles! :A burst of intense light radiates from Keira's body. In an instant she disappears and there's nothing left of her except her armor and a cloud of sulphur. :You have done it. You have defeated her. You should be happy but you are so exhausted that you can barely think. Who was this Keira? How is she connected to Mephistopheles? You came to the Demon Realm to find Mephistopheles but you haven't found any answers. :From here, where do you go? Loot Drops Rare Chance Drops * Dragon Charm * Gift Dragon * Gift Phoenix Epic Chance Drops * Dragon Talon * The Dreadnought * Dreadnought Greatsword * Dreadnought Horns * Dreadnought Plate * Demon Strength Epic Summoner Chance Drops * Keira's Soul See Also * Keira Loot Data Notes: * Before the 12/03/09 update The damage variables used to (roughly) be: Category:Monsters